The Kitchen Floor
by JohnWatson-Holmes
Summary: In which Sherlock and John start with asking each other about their day, then the chair breaking, and then the stripping of clothing.  May possibly add more.


"So… anything new?" John casually asked Sherlock whom was sitting in the kitchen staring at something he held in his hands.

"You have been holding out on me. I found Nutella in the cupboard." Sherlock said, staring at the container he held in his hands.

"Oh. Yes. Well about that," John said, rubbing the back on his neck. "I was going to surprise you with it."

"Well, consider me surprised." Sherlock said with a small smile, opening the jar and dipping a finger in to eat it. John was too shocked to protest to the unsanitary condition that caused.

"Really? You're surprised?" John asked, eyes widening as he walked over to where Sherlock was and sat on one of the older chairs.

"Yes. I did not think you would put it in that cupboard. I was sure you would put it in the cupboard over the sink." Sherlock said gesturing with Nutella covered fingers at said cupboard. "That is where you put all the things you try to hide from me."

John smiled and leaned back in the chair a bit. "I was being sneaky." He said with a slight smugness at hiding something from Sherlock for so long already.

"Hm." Was all that Sherlock said for a reply.

"Was your day a good day today?" John asked, reaching over and opening up the days newspaper.

"Fairly." Sherlock said, setting the Nutella down and walking over to wash his hands off. "Ah, was your day good?" he asked as he walked back over, drying his hands on a towel.

"A little." John sighed, setting the newspaper down. "I wanted to sleep most of the day but I couldn't seem to take a nap. My stomach is not being sick now anymore. I am tired. Though very happy I can eat without being sick now." John vented.

"As am I." Sherlock said while leaning down and resting his head atop John's own.

"It still makes my tummy feel weird to eat though." John grumbled, sniffing slightly. "You smell nice."

"I know." Sherlock said.

"Of course you would know." John laughed out. "You are the one who put on whatever it is that makes you smell good."

"Mmm." Sherlock hummed, nuzzling John's head.

"What? Nothing nice to say back?" John joked.

Sherlock simple nuzzled his face into John's hair more. "Mm."

"That is not a compliment, but it is nice." John smiled, feeling the tension in his limbs start to leave.

"Mmhm." Sherlock hummed again.

"Use your words." John scolded Sherlock with a smile.

"Do not particularly want to." Sherlock spoke as his long arms wrapped around John's waist.

"But I want you to." John said, leaning back into Sherlock's embrace.

"Mmm. Nope. Definitely not." Sherlock leaned backwards, deliberately putting John off balance.

John gasped as he almost fell over. "Sherlock!" he shouted out before falling into the consulting detective completely. Sherlock took a backwards step and tripped, sending himself into another one of the old chairs.

John fell onto Sherlock awkwardly. "Ouch. Well. That could have gone better." John said, felling Sherlock's arms still around him.

"Hmm." Sherlock tightened his grip around John. "Went the way I wanted."

"I bet." John said with a huff, turning his position to face Sherlock. He nuzzled his face into the alabaster expanse of skin on Sherlock's neck.

"Hm?" Sherlock hummed a question.

"You do smell really good." John's voice was muffle against Sherlock's neck. Sherlock ran his hand through John's short hair.

"… You do too." he whispered gently.

John smiled. "What would you do if I grew my hair out?"

Sherlock pondered the question for a second and weigh the options. He smiled widely. "I would enjoy it very much." He lightly gripped John's hair before releasing it quickly.

"Nyeh." John made a short noise as his hair was tugged upon. "Really?" he asked with a smile.

"John." Sherlock tightened his grip around his waist again and shifted enough to keep John off balance. "I would enjoy you no matter what you looked like. Despite your penchant for drama."

"Why must you keep my off balance?" John asked while trying to maintain his equilibrium. "I would not grow it out too long."

Sherlock shifted enough to move his leg, but that one motion proved too much for the flimsy old chair. In a flash, it collapsed and sent the two bodies to the floor with a crash.

"Well. We're just luck right now." John said with sarcasm. Sherlock remained silent, trying to regain the air that had rushed out of his lungs in the fall. "You okay, dear?"

Sherlock coughed and patted John's leg, sucking in a breath. "Fine. Fine."

"You sure?" John asked skeptically. "I can kiss it all better."

"Well in that case…" Sherlock said grinning.

John returned the smile. "Where does it hurt?"

"Mmm." Sherlock hummed low in his throat this time. "Everywhere."

"Yeah?" John asked, leaning in closer. "So," he paused to kiss Sherlock cheek. "here? And here?" This time he kissed Sherlock's lips.

Sherlock caught John's head quickly, holding him in place over his lips for a long moment before releasing him. "Mhm."

John blushed. "Heh."

"Are you hurt at all?" Sherlock asked, letting his hands slide back down to around John's waist.

"Yeah. Right here." John pointed to his forehead. "And here" Then his lips. "And here." Lastly, he pointed at the side of his neck.

"Well then." Sherlock's eyes flashed before he drew John's head down to kiss him gently on the forehead. He paused before letting his lips move lower down to kiss John's lips. He quickly rolled John under him on the kitchen floor and caged him before his arms before nibbling at John's neck.

"Ah!" John let out a sharp moan as he turned his head to the side, exposing his neck more. He surprised a giggle that threatened to slip past his lips. His arms tightened around Sherlock's waist protectively.

"Mmm." Sherlock hummed in pure content, licking at John's pulse point.

John released a happy sigh. "The kitchen floor is surprisingly not that uncomfortable." Sherlock did not respond and bit down sharply on John's neck to get him to stop speaking.

John moaned louder this time and arched his back involuntarily upwards into Sherlock. The action caused the taller male to chuckle deep in his throat.

John's face flushed. "I could not help it…" he muttered while looking away. Sherlock simply inched his hand up John's sweater and bit him again.

John tightened his grip even more and groaned out a pleading "Sherlock."

"Yes?" Sherlock asked, removing his hand from John's stomach to prop his body up above John.

"You know what I want." he replied, tugging Sherlock's face down to kiss him passionately. Their tongues danced in a wild battle between each other's lips.

Sherlock pulled away again. His smile was wicked. "Use your words, John."

John used this moment to lean up and nip at Sherlock's ear, one of his weaker points. Then, whispering roughly, he said, "Make me."

In a blur of motion, Sherlock grabbed John's wrists and forced them to the floor. Kicking John's legs apart, he settle down in between then and on top of the shorter male. He caught the blonde-haired male's lips and kissed hard. "Do you want me to? Really?" he asked.

John wrapped his legs around Sherlock's waist, drawing him in closer and nearly gasping at the delicious friction the motion caused. "Yes." he breathed out.

Sherlock used the closeness to his advantage and rubbed against John, causing him to gasp out his name. His smile was once again wicked, his lips full, cheeks flushed, and breathing hard. "Then use your words."

John glared up at the beautiful mess Sherlock had become. "Sherlock Holmes. Take me. Right here. Right now. On our kitchen floor." Sherlock let go of John's wrists and yanked his shirt up, dropping down to bite along the sides of his ribcage. Under his breath, he growled softly.

John's hands tangled in Sherlock's hair. "I swear to god," John gasped out. "If you do not do what I said, I will never let you touch me again."

Sherlock proceeded to bite his way down to the soft line of hair stretching to John's waistband. Using only his teeth, he tugged at the elastic desperately. John lifted his hips up so Sherlock could pull the waistband down and away, leaving his hands tangled in the dark curls. Sherlock dragged down the pants and boxers in one quick motion.

John moaned and arched up into Sherlock, feeling the cool air sweep across his heated flesh. "Now you have too many clothes on."

Sherlock paused and slid himself up John's body until they were face to face. "Care to help me with that?"

Now it was John's turn to grin wickedly. "No. You can just strip for me and let me watch."

Sherlock shook his head, his soft curls bouncing. "Make me." he mocked, his voice gravely with need.

John growled out, his determination wearing thin. He flipped their position and pinned Sherlock to the floor. Grabbing the buttons on Sherlock's purple shirt, he pulled, not caring about the buttons that came popping off. His hands met Sherlock's chest and he dragged them down, leaving raised scratch marks all the way down to his pants line. "Do you want me to continue?" his voice was sultry.

Sherlock yanked John's head up to kiss him fiercely. "Oh hell yes." He worked John's sweater off the rest of the way and threw it somewhere across the room. John's pulled Sherlock's pants button open and dragged the zipper down, relishing in the sight of no underwear for a moment before pulling the clothing off completely.

"Much better." he said, leaning down to kiss Sherlock's left hipbone, nipping at it and marking it. Showing his possession and ownership over Sherlock's body.

Sherlock inhaled sharply at the explosion in his nerve endings and jerked his hips up frantically. "John!" he called out, eyes shutting. "Oh god, John."

John pulled away and licked his swollen lips. "Yes, my Sherlock?"

Sherlock's breath was coming harder and harder. "Do that again." he ordered. John craned his neck over to bite Sherlock's other hip harshly, drawing and single drop of blood to the surface. He lapped at it greedily. Sherlock's hips jerked even more, his hands coming to grip the back of John's head as his own hit the kitchen floor with a thunk.

John chuckled and nipped his way around Sherlock's naval and up to his chest. "Don't hurt yourself now." he said, amused with the sight of Sherlock.

Sherlock managed to choke out a laugh. "Of course not. I have you for that."

"Hm." John hummed and bit hard at Sherlock's chest. "That you do." Sherlock clutched at John's head still, wrapping one of his legs around John's leg. "I believe I told you to take me, so why is it that I am still on top of you?" John questioned, looking down on Sherlock.

Sherlock twisted and shoved John down onto the floor before moving over top of him. "I'm sorry, John, what was that?"

"I said I believe I told You to take Me. On this kitchen floor." John re-wrapped his legs around Sherlock waist and tugged him down, biting back another moan. Breathing hard, Sherlock let himself lower over John. John purred at the feel of Sherlock pressed completely against him, nude.

"God, I love you…" he husked out.

"Mm. I love you too, my Watson." Sherlock echoed, kissing John softer this time around, letting himself be encased by the blonde-haired male.


End file.
